Echec et mat
by Eliandre
Summary: Une simple partie d'échecs peut révéler certaines réflexions et découvertes...


Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Tales of Vesperia ne sont pas ma propriété. Sinon, Yuri et Flynn seraient le couple officiel du jeu. Quoique… ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? XD

Rating : K+

Note : Cette fic s'inspire de la version PS3 donc Flynn a fini par rejoindre le groupe (et s'est donc lié avec les membres de Brave Vesperia) et le personnage de Patty Fleur est évoqué. Et si le shonen-ai vous rebute, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Echec et mat**

Yuri Lowell se demandait comment il avait pu se faire avoir ainsi. Et pas par n'importe qui. Par Flynn, son meilleur ami, rien que ça ! Lorsque l'empereur Ioder avait contraint le jeune Commandant à prendre quelques jours de repos, le brun n'avait pu masquer un sourire narquois quand il apprit la cause de ce congé forcé. Raison invoquée : surmenage intensif au travail jusqu'à l'épuisement mettant en danger la santé. Typique de Flynn. Yuri avait alors laissé échapper des propos moqueurs lorsqu'il vit le blond entrer, tête dépitée, dans l'auberge de la Comète :

« Le grand et puissant Flynn Scifo peut combattre une horde de monstres, gérer une armée de Chevaliers Impériaux et parler politique avec le Conseil mais il est incapable de prendre soin de lui-même ? »

Chance qu'il n'avait pas de boulot avec Brave Vesperia et qu'il avait décidé de rendre visite avec Repede aux habitants du bas quartier de Zaphias ce jour-là : il avait pu ainsi savourer la réaction de Flynn. Evidemment, ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié les paroles du brun. Yuri ne tarda toutefois pas à comprendre le sens de la célèbre expression : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. » Aussi, le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles, quand Flynn lui proposa en toute innocence un défi, il ne vit rien d'anormal. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un habituel duel à l'épée, il accepta rapidement et suggéra même un gage : le perdant deviendrait l'esclave du gagnant pendant un jour entier. Ce fut lorsqu'il observa un sourire malicieux apparaître sur les lèvres du blond qu'il comprit qu'il avait commis une grave erreur.

« Très bien Yuri, jouons aux échecs ! »

Bordel, comment avait-il pu tomber dans un piège pareil ? Yuri connaissait les règles du jeu et les avait enseignées à Repede avec l'aide de Flynn mais de là à battre son meilleur ami… Autant demander la lune ! Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, vaincre Flynn à l'épée lui apparaissait déjà plus abordable que le vaincre aux échecs en dépit des innombrables défaites cuisantes que le blond lui infligeait. Impossible de se dédire cependant car cela équivaudrait à s'avouer perdant et vu la lueur amusée qui brillait dans les yeux bleus du jeune Commandant, Yuri n'avait nullement envie de devenir l'esclave de Flynn. Poussant un soupir, il se résigna donc à accepter.

Il nota mentalement dans un coin de sa tête que la prochaine fois, avant d'accepter un défi avec Flynn ou de mettre en jeu un gage, il devait d'abord demander en quoi cela consistait.

-§-

« Yuri, tu aurais dû prendre les pièces blanches. Aux échecs, les blancs jouent toujours en premier. Cela aurait peut-être pu t'apporter un avantage. »

« Hors de question ! Je préfère les noirs. » rétorqua le brun. « Tu n'avais qu'à laisser les noirs jouer en premier pour une fois. »

« Les règles sont les règles, Yuri. » dit Flynn d'un ton légèrement exaspéré. « La tradition du jeu veut que les blancs jouent toujours en premier. Je n'allais pas faire une exception juste parce que ça t'arrangeait ! »

Après cette petite boutade, le jeune Commandant se concentra sur l'échiquier et parut réfléchir sur la stratégie à adopter. Yuri put contempler l'expression songeuse de son meilleur ami qui respirait le calme puis sa main aux fins doigts se saisir délicatement d'un Fou avant de le déplacer vers une autre case.

Ce n'était pas souvent que le brun voyait Flynn avec des vêtements de civil. Il portait habituellement son armure avec ses habituelles couleurs bleues et blanches en tant que Commandant des Chevaliers et il ne l'ôtait que rarement. Mais là, Yuri pouvait observer sa silhouette mince et élancée mise en valeur par la tenue décontractée dont il était aujourd'hui habillé. Une chemise blanche aux longues manches était soigneusement boutonnée sur son torse sauf les deux premiers boutons au niveau du col, laissant négligemment entrevoir le cou du blond. Un pantalon également blanc mais aux contours bleu azur, plutôt ample, couvrait ses jambes. Une ceinture et des souliers de cuir marron complétaient l'ensemble. Si on exceptait la présence de Repede qui suivait silencieusement la partie d'échecs entre ses deux maîtres, Yuri pouvait se sentir privilégié d'être le seul à détailler le blond dans un moment de détente.

Quand il contemplait Flynn ainsi, Yuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son meilleur ami avait l'air adorable et qu'il devrait se débarrasser plus souvent de cette armure encombrante. Un instant ! Il venait de trouver Flynn adorable ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait pour qu'il ait des idées pareilles ?

« Yuri, c'est à ton tour. » rappela son ami, interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

Le cofondateur de Brave Vesperia jeta vite un coup d'œil à sa moitié de plateau, en baissant légèrement la tête, ses longs cheveux masquant son visage pour éviter que Flynn lise ses expressions et devine ses coups, ce dernier lui ayant un jour expliqué que les échecs étaient un jeu stratégique mais également mental et que décrypter l'état d'esprit de son adversaire pouvait contribuer à une victoire si on le sentait en difficulté. Voyant qu'il pouvait roquer pour assurer temporairement une protection plus solide pour son Roi noir, il déplaça celui-ci avant d'en faire de même avec sa Tour.

Examinant la manœuvre du brun, Flynn commenta tout en réfléchissant à son prochain coup, tenant son menton dans sa main :

« Alors, tu comptes assurer la protection de ton Roi par ta Tour ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

« L'un des devoirs de notre cher Commandant n'est-il pas de protéger la maison impériale comme cette Tour ? » interrogea ironiquement Yuri.

« Principalement Ioder-sama. » admit son ami d'enfance en déplaçant un de ses Cavaliers. « Estellise-sama semble avoir trouvé… une bien meilleure protectrice que moi. »

« Oh, le grand et puissant Flynn Scifo se reconnaît inférieur devant Rita Mordio, une gamine de quinze ans ? Et la compare à une Tour de l'échiquier ? » se moqua le membre de l'Union.

« Une gamine qui est considérée comme un génie et dont l'intelligence et les connaissances dépassent sans aucun doute celles d'un certain idiot qui ne sait toujours pas faire la distinction entre l'utilisation d'une porte et d'une fenêtre. » riposta Flynn sur le même ton. « Je crois que sans elle, jamais nous aurions réussi à éliminer la menace que constituait l'Adephagos. »

« Pas faux. » reconnut le brun, au moins pour les derniers mots de son meilleur ami. Pour le reste, il _savait_ la différence entre une porte et une fenêtre mais entrer par la porte était d'un banal ! La fenêtre, ça faisait déjà plus classe.

Repede lança alors un bref aboiement pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec ses deux maîtres. Yuri se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« Et toi Repede, quelle est ta pièce préférée aux échecs ? »

Le fidèle compagnon canin demeura silencieux un instant, prenant le temps de la réflexion avant de donner sa réponse dans son langage habituel.

« La Tour ? » s'étonna le brun. « Je m'attendais plutôt au Fou ou au Cavalier. »

Flynn se mit à rire.

« Quand on roque comme tu viens de le faire Yuri, la Tour devient le principal protecteur du Roi dans cette configuration. » remarqua-t-il.

Il se remémorait la soirée à Aurnion quand l'animal au pelage bleu et blanc et lui s'étaient amusés ensemble. Le blond avait alors constaté que Repede était devenu fort et lui avait demandé de toujours veiller sur Yuri. Il était secrètement heureux de voir que Repede n'avait pas oublié ses paroles et qu'il serait toujours auprès de son meilleur ami lorsque que lui-même ne le pouvait pas.

« Et pour les Fous, je crois que nous avons déjà notre duo avec Raven-san et Patty. » poursuivit Flynn.

« Oh ça, quand ils sont ensemble, ils aiment échanger les blagues à foison. Dans ce domaine-là, c'est bien la paire la plus dynamique que nous avons. Ils ont d'ailleurs tous les deux une… certaine façon de penser qui leur offre une liberté d'esprit. » affirma Yuri.

D'ailleurs, entre Raven qui s'acharnait à séparer et à considérer Schwann comme un frère mort à Bastion alors qu'il était lui-même Schwann ou Patty qui avait une drôle de façon de jouer avec les monstres, il n'aurait pas pu dire qui était le plus fou des deux…

Il déplaça une pièce d'échec mais comprit aussitôt sa bourde lorsque Flynn s'empara de son Cavalier à l'aide d'un Pion.

« Il ne te reste plus qu'un Cavalier. » rappela le blond.

Yuri grimaça en entendant cette sentence. Il tenta de combler la brèche ouverte dans sa défense en bougeant un Pion.

« Si Judy devait être une pièce d'échec, elle serait un Cavalier. Elle chevauchait Ba'ul avant qu'il évolue, continuant à avancer sans laisser d'obstacles l'entraver. » commenta le brun tout en surveillant le prochain mouvement de Flynn.

Le Cavalier était la seule pièce de l'échiquier qui pouvait bondir par-dessus les autres pièces. Oui, Judith était comme un Cavalier, droite et fière : elle surmontait les obstacles qui se présentaient devant elle, sans s'encombrer d'explications ou de justifications.

« Si tu veux continuer ce jeu de comparaisons, je pense alors que Karol est comme un Pion. » déclara le blond en jouant son coup.

« C'est la pièce la plus faible. »

« Mais elle a le potentiel de devenir la plus forte si elle réussit à traverser l'échiquier. On peut considérer chaque case traversée comme autant d'épreuves. Je pense sincèrement qu'un jour, Karol deviendra fort. Peut-être même plus fort que toi ou moi. »

« Là, nous sommes d'accord. »

Karol avait effectivement subi plus d'épreuves qu'eux au même âge. Il avait accompagné Yuri dans son voyage, fondé une guilde dont il était le chef, sauvé le groupe contre un énorme monstre mais surtout, sauvé le monde de l'Adephagos et l'humanité de Duke. Un jour, quand il grandirait et qu'il aurait acquis plus d'expérience et de sagesse, il deviendrait certainement quelqu'un de redoutable. L'idée intéressait en tout cas Yuri. Il aimerait affronter un Karol qui aurait mûri et progressé. Mais en attendant, il n'allait pas se priver de le taquiner le temps qu'il grandisse. D'autant que ça commençait à devenir sérieux entre lui et Nan…

« Estelle serait la Reine, non ? » dit Yuri en déplaçant justement sa Reine noire.

A sa surprise, Flynn secoua la tête.

« La Reine est considérée comme la pièce la plus forte aux échecs. Je ne nie pas la force d'Estellise-sama mais… je me souviens toujours de l'innocente et douce princesse que je devais protéger lorsque que je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. Pour moi, elle est plus comme le Roi. C'est la pièce que tu dois impérativement conserver pour éviter la défaite. »

Lorsqu'il écouta le blond évoquer d'Estelle de cette manière, Yuri sentit quelque chose lui mordre le cœur. Bien sûr, la princesse était une précieuse amie mais il n'aimait pas entendre Flynn en parler de cette façon, un peu trop chaleureuse à son goût. Pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, cela lui paraissait désagréable. Il intervint donc assez brusquement pour donner son avis :

« Elle est surtout le Roi pour Rita. Tu aurais dû voir cette pièce de théâtre qu'on a dû mettre en scène. Estelle jouait le prince mais… c'est plutôt la princesse qui a réglé l'affaire…»

« J'ai raté ça ? » fit le jeune Commandant en laissant apparaître une expression taquine. « Je suppose que tu devais jouer le grand méchant de l'histoire, celui qui a kidnappé l'innocente et pure princesse. »

« Elle était pas si innocente et si pure que ça la princesse… » grommela Yuri en observant que Flynn commençait déjà à attaquer certaines pièces de son jeu, notamment sa Reine.

Il tenta alors de la protéger à l'aide d'une Tour mais vu le regard de Repede et le sourire qui apparut soudain sur les lèvres de Flynn, Yuri comprit qu'il venait de commettre une nouvelle erreur. Il connaissait trop bien ce sourire quand ils jouaient ensemble aux échecs : cela voulait dire qu'il avait perdu mais qu'il ne le savait pas encore. [1]

« Et toi Flynn, quelle est ta pièce préférée ? » tenta Yuri en s'efforçant de perturber un peu la méditation profonde du blond qui dévisageait le plateau d'une mine songeuse.

Tactique fort peu louable, il devait le reconnaître mais il n'avait pas envie, mais alors pas du tout envie, de finir comme esclave de Flynn pendant une journée entière !

Les lèvres de son meilleur ami dessinèrent alors sur son visage un énigmatique sourire alors qu'il se saisit de sa Tour blanche :

« Si tu réussis à gagner Yuri, je te le dirai. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Le hors-la-loi sentait la défaite arriver inéluctablement mais il avait beau scruter attentivement l'échiquier, il ne voyait pas d'où provenait la menace. Les forces lui paraissaient équilibrées. Toutefois, quand il aperçut Repede lui jeter un regard de commisération, il se douta bien que les chances de renverser la situation en sa faveur étaient maigres pour ne pas dire nulles.

Pourtant, le mystère que faisait Flynn de sa réponse intriguait Yuri, ce qui augmentait davantage son désir de la connaître, lui donnant la motivation nécessaire pour continuer la partie et espérer remporter la victoire.

Cette fameuse réponse, il l'arracherait à Flynn d'une façon ou d'une autre !

-§-

Un quart d'heure plus tard…

« Echec ! » annonça le jeune Commandant en prenant le dernier Fou de Yuri.

Ce dernier affichait une mine abattue. Flynn avait progressivement pris ses pièces les plus importantes comme s'il savourait sa longue agonie vers la défaite. En examinant le plateau de jeu, il vit que ses options étaient réduites. Il ne lui restait, en plus de son Roi, que trois Pions, une Tour et sa Reine. Il allait néanmoins devoir sacrifier celle-ci pour retarder l'inévitable humiliation qui l'attendait. Il savait que de toute façon, il avait perdu. Il ne faudrait pas plus de trois coups à Flynn pour l'emporter.

C'était rageant. Il ne voulait pas perdre. Devoir accomplir les volontés de son meilleur ami pendant un jour entier ne le tentait vraiment pas, car derrière son visage en apparence bienveillante, il était tout à fait capable d'imaginer les façons les plus atroces de se moquer de lui. A moins…

A moins de faire un coup vraiment bas… Flynn n'allait pas apprécier…

Au moment où le blond allait poser sa Reine blanche et déclarer « Echec et mat », Yuri fit semblant d'avoir un brusque mouvement et sous une feinte maladresse, il renversa l'échiquier, faisant chuter toutes les pièces encore en jeu.

« Oups ! Désolé Flynn ! » fit Yuri d'un air faussement attristé qui dissimulait mal son sourire narquois. « Il semble que j'ai commis une petite bévue. Pas de vainqueur, ni de vaincu. Dommage, tu étais sur le point de gagner. »

Evidemment, le Chevalier n'était pas dupe de la manœuvre. Ses yeux océan fixèrent le brun avec une mine courroucée.

« Yuri, tu l'as fait exprès ! » s'indigna-t-il.

« Prouve-le ! » le défia le brun.

« C'est de la triche ! J'allais gagner ! » protesta le blond.

« S'il te faut absolument un vainqueur, je peux t'arranger ça. » fit Yuri avec une expression sarcastique.

Avant que Flynn réagisse, le hors-la-loi fit trébucher son meilleur ami par terre, s'assit sur son estomac et immobilisa ses bras pour le maîtriser en arborant un visage triomphant. Voilà une situation qui lui plaisait beaucoup mieux !

« Alors qui a gagné ? » se moqua le membre de Brave Vesperia.

« Pour le moment, c'est toi, Yuri. » admit le Chevalier de l'Empire sur un ton agacé.

Yuri dévisagea Flynn. En le voyant allongé au sol, avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux bleu azur qui étincelaient d'une lueur outrée, ses lèvres esquissant une moue boudeuse, ses habits légèrement désordonnés après sa chute, laissant deviner une partie de son torse, Yuri ne put soudain s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Pourquoi en cet instant précis, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par la lumière qui auréolait Flynn ? Pourquoi son meilleur ami lui apparaissait si… attrayant, au point d'être tenté de goûter à ses lèvres si désirables ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Maintenant qu'il avait l'ascendant sur le blond, autant en profiter pour exiger de lui tout ce qu'il voulait et surtout cette mystérieuse et fameuse réponse.

« Tu reconnais ta défaite ? Alors puis-je avoir ma réponse ? »

« J'ai dit que pour le moment c'était toi mais… »

Bien sûr, Flynn n'était pas du genre à en rester là, Yuri aurait dû le prévoir. Il n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'un rictus amusé avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, son ami d'enfance en profita pour contre-attaquer et inversa leurs positions. En deux temps trois mouvements, Yuri se trouva au sol avec Flynn juché sur son abdomen, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

« Tricheur ! » marmonna le brun.

« C'est toi qui a commencé ! » répliqua le blond.

Yuri poussa un grognement mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression aux bruits qu'émettait Repede que l'animal était en train de se foutre aussi de sa gueule.

« Je suppose que je ne saurais jamais la réponse à ma question… » murmura le perdant d'une voix dépitée.

« Tu tenais tant à connaître la réponse ? » s'étonna le jeune Commandant, intrigué.

« Oui. »

Flynn le contempla alors avec une telle intensité dans ses yeux bleus comme s'il le jaugeait du regard que, malgré lui, Yuri se sentit embarrassé. Pourtant, il fixa son ami sans ciller, sans se détourner de ses prunelles saphir qui brillaient étrangement. Inconsciemment, Flynn s'était penché vers lui, rapprochant son visage du sien, ce qui augmenta la gêne qu'il ressentait. Un long moment de silence, seulement interrompu par Repede se grattant la fourrure, se déroula entre eux. Finalement, le blond poussa un soupir… qui lui semblait résigné. Maintenant d'une main les poignets de Yuri, ses yeux fouillèrent le sol parmi les pièces d'échecs éparpillées avant que son autre main ramasse quelque chose. Il ouvrit ensuite sa paume devant Yuri, présentant ce dont il s'était saisi, tout en assénant sa réponse :

« La Reine. » dit-il d'un ton neutre, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple constat.

Yuri fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la préférence de Flynn pour cette pièce d'échec jusqu'à ce qu'un souvenir lui revienne en mémoire. Lorsque son ami lui enseignait les règles du jeu d'échecs quand ils étaient encore enfants…

-§-

_« Hé, pourquoi c'est la Reine la plus puissante pièce du jeu ? » s'exclamait un jeune Yuri d'un air frustré. « Le Roi est la pièce la plus importante, non ? Cela devrait être lui le plus fort ! »_

_Flynn s'était alors mis à rire._

_« Les règles sont les règles, Yuri. On ne va pas les modifier juste parce que tu veux que le Roi soit le plus fort. »_

_« Dans ce cas, il est nul le Roi ! » grimaça Yuri. « Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose et il se fait protéger par sa Reine ! »_

_« On peut voir les choses d'une autre façon, selon moi. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Il est vrai que la Reine est plus forte que le Roi mais peut-être que si elle est si forte, c'est parce qu'elle désire par-dessus tout protéger son Roi. Parce que pour elle, son Roi est la chose la plus importante. Elle est donc prête à tout, elle fera n'importe quoi pour le préserver, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger pour lui. Parce qu'elle l'aime. »_

_« Tu penses donc que c'est grâce au Roi que la Reine est forte, Flynn ? » demanda Yuri._

_Avec cette interprétation, la faiblesse du Roi par rapport à la Reine lui parut plus acceptable._

_« En tout cas, j'aime le penser de cette manière. » conclut le blond en reprenant ses explications sur le jeu._

-§-

Le hors-la-loi observa alors ce qu'avait ramassé Flynn : la Reine blanche. Mais la pièce d'échec n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnée du Roi noir…

« Le Roi noir ? » interrogea Yuri d'une voix surprise. « T'aurais pas pris le mauvais Roi, Flynn ? »

« Non. »

Son meilleur ami sembla hésiter un instant avant de détourner le regard et de poursuivre avec un sourire triste :

« Contrairement à Rita, le Roi que je veux protéger n'est pas d'une blancheur immaculée. Parfois, je crains même qu'il ne s'égare dans le chemin qu'il a choisi et qu'il finisse par s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. »

Yuri examina avec un soin particulier les traits de visage du jeune Commandant de l'Empire. Il put ainsi constater que les joues de Flynn s'étaient légèrement colorées et qu'il évitait de croiser ses yeux gris. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le Roi noir ramassé avec la Reine blanche. Le noir… Sa couleur préférée, ce que Flynn savait parfaitement… Ce souvenir d'enfance… Et ce « Roi » que Flynn voulait protéger à tout prix…

Il y eut soudain un déclic dans l'esprit du brun… Se pourrait-il que Flynn… ait des sentiments pour…

Une étrange euphorie se diffusa dans le cœur de Yuri. Ce fut lorsqu'il remarqua cette agréable allégresse si empreinte de chaleur qu'il comprit qu'il avait la réponse qu'il cherchait. Et il sut à cet instant précis quelle était sa pièce d'échec préférée.

Son rire retentit, ce qui prit au dépourvu le Chevalier Impérial avant qu'il ne lui jette un regard désapprobateur.

« T'es vraiment un idiot, Flynn. » dit Yuri, d'une voix moqueuse. « Si tu pensais que je ne comprendrais pas ton message… »

Soudain, à l'aide de ses jambes agiles, il réussit à déséquilibrer son ami, suffisamment pour le renverser à nouveau et échanger une seconde fois leurs positions. A présent, il dominait Flynn, le regardant avec une telle avidité que les joues de celui-ci virèrent à l'écarlate.

« Enfin, au moins, grâce à toi, je sais comment te répondre. »

Sans un mot de plus, il ramassa à son tour deux pièces d'échecs avant de les glisser dans la main de Flynn puis de le relâcher juste assez pour qu'il puisse se redresser en position assise. En ouvrant ses doigts, le blond observa les pièces d'échecs que lui avaient données Yuri : la Reine noire accompagnée du Roi blanc.

« Le Roi que je veux protéger est un idiot terriblement têtu mais un noble idiot qui a choisi de croire en ses idéaux et de suivre une voie brillante où il rayonne à son apogée. » fit Yuri en plongeant son regard onyx dans celui saphir de Flynn. « Il émane de lui une telle lumière que parfois, j'ai peur que cette lumière finisse par l'éblouir et par l'aveugler au point qu'il en vienne à se perdre lui-même. »

En entendant la réponse de son ami, Flynn écarquilla les yeux qui trahirent les sentiments le traversant : l'espoir, la joie mêlée d'angoisse et de la peur d'avoir mal compris. Mais Yuri ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Il raffermit sa prise sur le blond, le faisant de nouveau basculer au sol avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

« Echec et mat, Flynn ! »

Ses doigts parcourent la toison d'or du jeune Commandant avec une fiévreuse frénésie. Puis il approcha son visage de celui de Flynn pour y sceller un baiser que tous deux savourèrent ardemment avec passion, leur offrant tant de promesses. Et ce fut ainsi, oubliant complètement leur pari, qu'ils passèrent le reste de la journée à se redécouvrir sous un nouveau regard.

Cette nuit-là, il apparaissait que Repede avait préféré vagabonder dans les rues de Zaphias plutôt que de rester dans la chambre de Yuri…

* * *

[1] Petite allusion à la fic « Odd Jobs » de Suspicious Popsicle


End file.
